Diskussion:Diskussionen/@comment-89.247.228.157-20110223191047
Schizophrenie (von altgriechisch σχίζειν s'chizein „abspalten“ und φρήν phrēn „Seele, Zwerchfell“) ist eine schwere psychische Erkrankung. Sie gehört zu den endogenen Psychosen und ist durch Störungen des Denkens, der Wahrnehmung und der Affektivität gekennzeichnet. Es werden verschiedene Erscheinungsformen unterschieden. Im stationären Bereich der Psychiatrie ist die Schizophrenie eine der häufigsten Diagnosen. Vergleichende Klassifikation nach DSM-IV ICD-10 295.30 paranoider Typus F20.0 paranoide Schizophrenie 295.10 desorganisierter Typus F20.1 Hebephrenie 295.20 katatoner Typus F20.2 katatone Schizophrenie 295.90 undifferenzierter Typus F20.3 undifferenzierte Schizophrenie F20.4 Postschizophrene Depression 295.60 residualer Typus F20.5 Schizophrenes Residuum F20.6 Schizophrenia simplex DSM IV online ICD-10 online Erstdruck 1911Inhaltsverzeichnis Verbergen 1 Begriffsbildung und -abgrenzung 2 Symptome 2.1 Positivsymptome 2.2 Negativsymptome 2.3 Diagnose 3 Entstehung und Verlauf 3.1 Schizophrenie bei Erwachsenen 3.2 Schizophrenie bei Kindern 3.3 Schizophrenien im Alter 4 Häufigkeit 5 Ursachen 5.1 Biologische Faktoren 5.2 Psychosoziale Faktoren 5.3 Toxische Faktoren 5.4 Ernährungsfaktoren 5.5 Hormonelle Faktoren 5.6 Perinatale Komplikationen 5.7 Ungewolltsein des Kindes 5.8 Leben in der Stadt 6 Unterformen 6.1 Paranoide Schizophrenie 6.2 Hebephrenie 6.3 Schizophrenia simplex 6.4 Katatone Schizophrenie 7 Differentialdiagnose 8 Behandlung 8.1 Medikamentöse Behandlung 8.2 EKT 8.3 Nicht-Medikamentöse Behandlung 9 Stigmatisierung psychisch Kranker und therapeutische Konsequenz 10 Prognose 11 Schizophrenie in Literatur und Film 12 Siehe auch 13 Literatur 14 Weblinks 15 Fußnoten Begriffsbildung und -abgrenzung BearbeitenDer Begriff „Schizophrenie“ wurde am 24. April 1908 von dem Schweizer Psychiater Eugen Bleuler in einer Sitzung des deutschen Vereins für Psychiatrie erstmals öffentlich vorgestellt. Im selben Jahr veröffentlichte Eugen Bleuler den Artikel „Die Prognose der Dementia praecox (Schizophreniegruppe)“ in der „Allgemeinen Zeitschrift für Psychiatrie und psychischgerichtliche Medizin“ und 1911 die bekannte Schrift „Dementia praecox oder die Gruppe der Schizophrenien“. Bleulers Konzept der Schizophrenie trat in Konkurrenz zum Konzept der Dementia praecox (vorzeitige Demenz) von Emil Kraepelin.1 Schizophrenie ist nicht vergleichbar mit dauerhaften kognitiven Leistungseinbußen, auch wenn der Begriff Dementia praecox diesen Irrtum zu bekräftigen scheint.2 Es ist Gegenstand der wissenschaftlichen Diskussion, ob es sich bei der Schizophrenie um eine einzige Krankheitseinheit (Entität) handelt oder ob sie eine inhomogene Gruppe von Erkrankungen mit unterschiedlichen Ursachen darstellt. Symptome BearbeitenAufgrund der unterschiedlichen Definitionen des Krankheitsbildes in Europa und den Vereinigten Staaten kam es zu deutlichen Unterschieden in den angegebenen Häufigkeiten; die Einführung eines einheitlichen Diagnosesystemes (ICD) führte zu einer mehr einheitlichen Diagnostik. In diesem System flossen in die Kriterien für Schizophrenie sowohl die Symptome der Schizophrenie nach Schneider als auch die Symptome der Schizophrenie nach Bleuler ein. Die Ausprägung der Symptome und deren jeweilige Auswirkungen hängen bis zu einem gewissen Grad von der Persönlichkeit ab. Die Symptome sind insgesamt sehr variabel, individuelle Patienten bleiben jedoch oft unter langen Zeiträumen ihrem jeweiligen Symptommuster treu. Positivsymptome BearbeitenAls Positivsymptome bezeichnet man die Übersteigerungen des normalen Erlebens. Schizophrenien mit überwiegend positiven Symptomen beginnen oft plötzlich, und es gibt oft vorher keine nach außen auffälligen Merkmale. Der Krankheitsverlauf ist hierbei eher günstig. Charakteristische Positivsymptome sind inhaltliche Denkstörungen, Ich-Störungen, Sinnestäuschungen und zudem motorische Unruhe. Typisch für die inhaltlichen Denkstörungen ist Wahnbildung. Häufig treten Akoasmen (akustische Halluzinationen) auf: Etwa 84 % der an einer schizophrenen Psychose Erkrankten hören Stimmen. Befehlende (imperative) sind dabei selten. Häufig hingegen sind höchst beleidigende, gedankenkontrollierende Stimmen. Diese können aus dem leeren Raum und inmitten von Sätzen, die umstehende Menschen sagen, auftreten. Für den Laien wird eine psychotische Schizophrenie zumeist an der Wahnsymptomatik erkennbar: Ein Betroffener glaubt beispielsweise, von Außerirdischen oder Geistern aus dem Jenseits beobachtet zu werden (sog. Verfolgungswahn), dass Nachbarn oder andere ihn schädigen wollen, dass er nachts im Schlaf von elektronischen Geräten (durch die Wand hindurch) bestrahlt wird, dass seine Gedanken von anderen gehört werden können oder dass er aufgrund früherer Sünden Schuld an Naturkatastrophen trage. Häufig ist auch die wahnhafte Überzeugung, dass im Kopf ein Chip oder Ähnliches implantiert sei, mit dem die Gedanken oder das Handeln kontrolliert oder sogar gesteuert würden. Wahn bedeutet eine unerschütterliche Überzeugung, die auch durch Fakten nicht zu widerlegen ist, und ist dadurch gekennzeichnet, dass die eigene Person wesentlich darin verwickelt ist; für den Betroffenen besteht eine Gewissheit, dass das wahnhaft Vorgestellte tatsächlich geschieht. Zu den Ich-Störungen zählen Gedankeneingebung (Gedanken werden eingegeben und nicht selbst gedacht), Gedankenausbreitung (Andere denken die eigenen Gedanken mit), Gedankenentzug sowie Gefühle, Handlungen oder Impulse, die als fremdgemacht empfunden werden. Negativsymptome BearbeitenAls Negativsymptome oder Minussymptome bezeichnet man die Einschränkungen des normalen Erlebens. Schizophrenien, die mit Negativsymptomatik einhergehen, beginnen oft schleichend, und der Krankheitsverlauf ist eher ungünstig. Mit zunehmender Krankheitsdauer verstärken sich üblicherweise die Negativsymptome. Zu ihnen gehören „dynamische Entleerung“, „kognitive Defizite“ (kognitiv: Auffassung und das komplexe Denken betreffend) sowie „motorische Defizite“, also etwa eine Reduzierung von Mimik und Gestik. Negativsymptome können schon Monate oder Jahre vor den akuten psychotischen Symptomen auftreten in der Lebenskurve“, „Vorauslaufender Defekt“. Als initiale Symptome einer Schizophrenie treten sehr oft Schlafstörungen auf, nicht selten auch depressive Symptome. Bei etwa zwei Dritteln der an Schizophrenie Erkrankten überdauern die Negativsymptome die Positivsymptome nach einem akuten Schub Defekt“, „Residualzustand“, „Residualsymptomatik“. Diese unterschiedlich ausgeprägten Einschränkungen führen zu Kontaktstörung, sozialem Rückzug und oft auch zu Invalidität. Ein gewisser Prozentsatz der an Schizophrenie Erkrankten entwickelt jedoch keine Residualsymptomatik. „Dynamische Entleerung“: Dies kann einen Mangel an Motivation zu Aktivitäten mit resultierender Antriebsarmut, defizitäre Zukunftsplanung, bis hin zu weitgehender Perspektivlosigkeit umfassen. Im weiteren Sinne könnten auch depressive Symptome hier zugeordnet werden. Oft kommt es zur typischen Affektverflachung. Die Betroffenen reagieren gemütsmäßig nur eingeschränkt auf normalerweise bewegende Ereignisse, erscheinen durch Erfreuliches wie Unerfreuliches wenig berührt. Die normale Schwingungsfähigkeit zwischen verschiedenen affektiven Zuständen (Freude, Neugier, Trauer, Wut, Stolz, …) geht verloren. „Kognitive Defizite“: Das Denken wird kurzschrittig; mehrschichtige Zusammenhänge werden in ihrer Komplexität nicht mehr begriffen. Das Schreiben von Texten, die mehrgliedrige Kausalverkettungen enthalten, gelingt nicht mehr („Verkürzung der Spannweite des intentionalen Bogens“). Der sprachliche Ausdruck verarmt. In zugespitzten Fällen können Perseveration (stereotypes Wiederholen eines Wortes oder Gedankens) oder Idiolalie auftreten. „Motorische Defizite“: Die Mimik, aber auch das Bewegungsspiel für Gestik, ist reduziert. Motorische Einengung kann auch Spracharmut (Alogie) umfassen. Diese Defizite lassen den Erkrankten oft abweisend erscheinen, kontaktgestört. Diese Distanz lässt sich durch Zuwendung überbrücken, die von den Erkrankten in der Regel dankbar angenommen wird, auch wenn sie das durch Mimik und Gestik nicht zeigen können. Die Verarmung der Psychomotorik lässt die affektive Resonanz stärker beeinträchtigt erscheinen, als sie es ist. Werden die Patienten also nicht gerade auf einen verfestigten Wahn angesprochen, sind sie zumeist empfänglich für Empathie. Nach Abklingen einer akuten Krankheitsphase bei einer schubförmig verlaufenden Schizophrenie folgt gelegentlich eine vorübergehende depressive Episode („depressive Nachschwankung“). Unterschieden werden sollte zwischen echten Negativsymptomen und den Nebenwirkungen der Therapie mit einem Neuroleptikum. Die Nebenwirkungen von Neuroleptika können das Vorliegen einer Negativsymptomatik imitieren. Diagnose BearbeitenWichtig ist eine sorgfältige Diagnose, da sämtliche Symptome einer Schizophrenie, also Positiv- wie Negativsymptomatik, auch durch Epilepsie oder andere Erkrankungen des Gehirns, Stoffwechselstörungen und durch den Konsum oder den Entzug von Drogen hervorgerufen werden können. Als problematisch gilt, dass zwischen dem tatsächlichen Ausbruch der Krankheit und ihrer Diagnose eine erhebliche Zeitspanne liegen kann. Studien zeigen, dass erste Veränderungen schon fünf Jahre vor der ersten akuten Psychose zu beschreiben sind. Die erste Behandlung erfolgt durchschnittlich zwei Monate nach dem Beginn der ersten akuten Phase. Zur Verkürzung dieser Zeit der unbehandelten Erkrankung wurden inzwischen sogenannte Früherkennungszentren eingerichtet, die u. a. über das Kompetenznetz Schizophrenie im Internet recherchiert werden können. Vor allem im deutschen Sprachraum findet man auch noch die Einteilung der Symptome der Schizophrenie nach Bleuler in Grundsymptome und akzessorische Symptome sowie die Unterscheidung der Symptome nach Symptomen ersten und zweiten Ranges nach Schneider. Heute folgt die Klassifikation von Erkrankungen aus dem schizophrenen Formenkreis der ICD-10 oder DSM-IV. Diagnostische Leitlinien: Das ICD-10 führt 9 Symptomgruppen ((a)-(i)) an. Von den festgestellten Symptomen muss über einen Zeitraum von mindestens einem Monat (beinahe ständig) mindestens ein Symptom aus den Gruppen (a) bis (d) oder wenigstens zwei Symptome aus den Gruppen (e) bis (h) zutreffen. Die Gruppe (i) dient zur Diagnose der „Schizophrenia simplex“ (ICD-10 F20.6). 3 4 Entstehung und Verlauf BearbeitenSchizophrenie bei Erwachsenen Bearbeiten→ Hauptartikel: Verlauf der Schizophrenie Schizophrenien können sowohl schubweise als auch chronisch verlaufen, wobei die schubweise Verlaufsform häufiger ist. Ein Schub, also eine akute Krankheitsphase, kann mehrere Wochen bis Monate dauern. Danach klingt die Krankheit mehr oder weniger vollständig ab, bis nach Monaten oder Jahren ein neuer Schub erfolgt. Nur selten bleibt es bei einem singulären Schub. Zwischen den einzelnen Schüben kann es zu einer vollständigen Remission (Zurückbildung) der Symptome kommen. Üblicherweise folgt der akuten Phase jedoch eine Residualphase mit negativen Symptomen. Solche Restsymptome sind zum Beispiel soziale Isolation, Beeinträchtigung der persönlichen Hygiene, auffallende Sprachmuster (Sprachverarmung), Depressivität oder Antriebsmangel. Bei manchen Verläufen bleiben die Residualsymptome stabil, bei anderen werden sie nach jedem Schub stärker. Der erste Krankheitsschub beginnt typischerweise zwischen Pubertät und dreißigstem Lebensjahr. Bei Frauen beginnt die erste schizophrene Episode in der Regel etwas später als bei Männern (etwa drei Jahre); so genannte Spätschizophrenien (erster Schub nach dem 40. Lebensjahr) treten hauptsächlich bei Frauen auf. Als Grund für diesen geschlechtsspezifischen Unterschied wird eine die Erkrankung eindämmende Wirkung des bei Frauen höheren Östrogenspiegels vermutet. Besonders problematisch sind schleichend beginnende Fälle, die häufig zu einem chronischen Verlauf der Krankheit führen. Selbst wenn in diesen Fällen eine akute Episode (Schub) den schleichenden Verlauf unterbricht, bleiben die oben beschriebenen Residualsymptome bestehen (Janzarik: „Vorauslaufender Defekt“). Prädiktoren für einen günstigen Verlauf sind unauffällige Primärpersönlichkeit, höheres Ausbildungsniveau, gute soziale Anpassung, ungestörte Familienverhältnisse, akuter Krankheitsbeginn, erkennbare psychosoziale Auslösefaktoren und ausgeprägte affektive und paranoide Symptome. Prädiktoren für einen ungünstigen Verlauf sind: soziale Isolation, längeres Bestehen der Episode vor einer Behandlung, vorangegangene psychiatrische Behandlungen, frühere Verhaltensauffälligkeiten (ADHS) und fehlende Beschäftigung. Gravierend ist auch die Suizidgefahr: Etwa 10–15 % aller Erkrankten sterben durch Selbsttötung; dies betrifft am häufigsten jüngere männliche Erkrankte. Schizophrenie bei Kindern BearbeitenIn extrem seltenen Fällen können bei Kindern Formen von schizophrenen Psychosen etwa ab dem achten Lebensjahr auftreten. Die wichtigsten Symptome dabei sind Sprachzerfall, Kontaktverlust und affektive Störungen. Schizophrenien bei Kindern vor dem Schulalter sind nicht diagnostizierbar, da die Symptome die Beeinträchtigung des Denkens, Sprechens, der Wahrnehmung und Gefühlswelt voraussetzen und diese Fähigkeiten in diesem Alter noch nicht hinreichend entwickelt sind. Von der kindlichen Schizophrenie, die als plötzlicher Knick in einer bis dahin normalen Entwicklung verstanden werden muss, muss man den kindlichen Autismus (Kanner-Syndrom und Asperger-Syndrom) unterscheiden. Dieser zeigt sich bereits ab Geburt oder Krabbelalter. Schizophrenien im Alter BearbeitenBis in die 80er Jahre wurde angenommen, dass es im höheren Alter nicht zu Ersterkrankungen kommt. Daher wurde die Diagnose von Schizophrenie nur bei Patienten unter 45 Jahren zugelassen. Personen, die schizophrenie-ähnliche Symptome aufwiesen, aber höheren Alters waren, wurden in der Regel andere Wahnerkrankungen attestiert. Neue Studien, welche in den Niederlanden und Großbritannien durchgeführt wurden, kamen jedoch zu Ergebnissen, die diese Behauptungen widerlegen. Diesen Untersuchungen zufolge steigt die Zahl der Erstaufnahmen für Schizophrene ab dem 70. Lebensjahr erheblich an und erreicht im hohen Alter Werte, die noch über den Erstaufnahmeraten jüngerer Jahrgänge liegen. Häufigkeit BearbeitenDie Lebenszeitprävalenz, an einer schizophrenen Psychose zu erkranken, beträgt 1 Prozent: Das heißt, statistisch gesehen, durchlebt jeder Hundertste mindestens einmal im Leben eine schizophrene Episode. Schizophrenie ist also eine verbreitete Krankheit. Die Inzidenzraten (Neuerkrankungen) pro Jahr liegen unter denen der Lebenszeit-Prävalenz bei etwa einer Person von 10.000, wie aus einer WHO-Multicenterstudie (Jablenski, 1995) hervorgeht. Männer und Frauen erkranken in etwa gleich häufig. Allerdings erkranken im Durchschnitt Frauen später (zwischen dem 25. und 30. Lebensjahr) als Männer (zwischen dem 20. und 25. Lebensjahr). Schizophrenien kommen in allen Kulturen der Welt mit gleicher Häufigkeit vor, aber das jeweilige Erscheinungsbild wechselt mit den soziokulturellen Gegebenheiten. So findet man beispielsweise den Subtypus einer katatonen Schizophrenie in Industrieländern viel seltener (fast gar nicht mehr) als in Entwicklungs- und Schwellenländern. Ursachen BearbeitenAls Erklärungsmodell zur Ätiologie der schizophrenen Psychosen geht man derzeit von einem multifaktoriellen Modell aus, bei dem genetisch-biologische und psychosoziale Ursachen in einem Wechselspiel eine Schizophrenie auslösen können. So wie es im Vulnerabilitäts-Stress-Modell dargestellt wird, wonach das Überschreiten einer nicht definierten Menge Stress der Faktor ist, der die Psychose bei einem vulnerablen Menschen ausbrechen lässt. Als zentral wird eine Störung der Regulation der Informationsverarbeitung angesehen. Exponenten der antipsychiatrischen Bewegung wie zum Beispiel der Psychiater Ronald D. Laing sahen die Ursache der Schizophrenie jedoch nicht in einem genetisch-biologischen Defekt, sondern vielmehr darin, dass die Individuen, welche an einer sogenannten „Schizophrenie“ leiden, das gesellschaftliche Gleichgewicht durch ihr Unter- oder Überschreiten der Norm stören. Dabei verwendet Laing u. a. Begriffe wie den der „sozialen Kontrolle“. Ähnlich kritisch gegenüber biologistischen Konzepten argumentieren heute Vertreter der Kritischen Psychologie u. a. nach Klaus Holzkamp. Biologische Faktoren BearbeitenDie Zwillingsforschung hat eine genetische Komponente der Schizophrenie, die durch eugenisch geprägte Forscher wie Rüdin oder Manfred Bleuler überschätzt wurde, relativiert. Je näher die Verwandtschaft mit einem Schizophreniekranken, desto wahrscheinlicher wird auch eine eigene Erkrankung. Bei einem schizophreniekranken Elternteil beträgt sie 5-10 %, bei kranken Geschwistern 8–10 %, bei eineiigen Zwillingen 45 % und etwa 21 % bei zweieiigen Zwillingen 5678 (Wäre die Schizophrenie eine rein genetisch verursachte Krankheit, müsste sie bei eineiigen Zwillingen 100 % betragen) 9. So könnte man sich die beobachtete erhöhte Konkordanz bei eineiigen im Vergleich zu zweieiigen Zwillingen oder zu genetisch nichtidentischen Geschwistern auch durch die erleichterte Übertragung intrauteriner Infektionen von der Mutter auf einen oder beide Föten einer Zwillingsschwangerschaft erklären 9. Es gibt auch Hinweise auf einen Zusammenhang von Schizophrenie mit frühkindlichen Hirnschädigungen, etwa durch Geburtskomplikationen 10. An Schizophrenie erkrankte Menschen weisen eine erhöhte Quote an Komplikationen bei ihrer Geburt auf. Insgesamt fallen bei diesen Betroffenen die Behandlungsprognosen schlechter aus 11. Weiterhin gibt es einige Befunde, die vermuten lassen, dass frühkindliche Infektionen eine Rolle spielen 10. Die Häufung schizophrener Erkrankungen bei Menschen, welche in Großstädten sowie in den ersten drei Monaten des Jahres geboren wurden, stützt diese Hypothese 11. Zu den Infektionen, die im Verdacht stehen, das Ausbrechen schizophrener Psychosen zu begünstigen, gehören einerseits bestimmte Viren (Herpes-simplex-Virus Typ II, Influenza- und Borna-Viren), andererseits stehen auch Protozoen wie Toxoplasma gondii und bestimmte Borrelien unter Verdacht. Da diese Hinweise jedoch überwiegend auf dem Nachweis von Antikörpern im Blutserum schizophrener Patienten beruhen, sind sie aufgrund methodischer Unsicherheiten umstritten. In bestimmten Untersuchungen des Gehirns von schizophrenen Patienten kann man Anomalien feststellen – teilweise auch schon zu Beginn der Erkrankung. Dabei zeigt sich eine statistisch signifikante Häufung dieser Anomalien in Struktur- und Funktionsuntersuchungen bei schizophrenen Patienten gegenüber nicht-schizophrenen Personen. So weisen manche schizophrene Patienten leicht erweiterte Hirnventrikel (Seitenventrikel) auf 12. In der feingeweblichen Untersuchung von Hirngewebe verstorbener Schizophrener ist teilweise ein Mangel an Nervenfasern und Nervenverbindungen im Bereich der Amygdala, des Hippocampus und anderen limbischen Strukturen, des Temporallappens und der frontalen Hirnregionen nachzuweisen wie auch andere Auffälligkeiten der Mikrostruktur 12. Dennoch sind diese Befunde nicht spezifisch für die Schizophrenie – sie finden sich nicht bei allen schizophrenen Patienten. Bei einer Positronen-Emissionstomografie ist bei schizophrenen Patienten oft eine verminderte Aktivität des Frontalhirns zu erkennen. Dies nennt man Hypofrontalität 11. Bislang wurde jedoch nicht geklärt, ob es sich bei der beschriebenen Veränderung um eine verminderte Aktivität des frontalen Cortex handelt oder nur um seine verminderte Aktivierbarkeit aufgrund einer krankheitsbedingten erhöhten Basisaktivität 1314. Während einer schizophrenen Psychose kommt es auch zu biochemischen Veränderungen im Gehirn. Dabei spielt der Neurotransmitter Dopamin eine große Rolle (Dopaminhypothese). Ein Teil der Nervenzellen, die Dopamin als Neurotransmitter verwenden, sind in der Psychose überaktiv, andere unteraktiv, womit man heute einerseits die sogenannten Positivsymptome (als Folge der Überaktivität des einen Teils) und andererseits die Negativsymptome (als Folge der Unteraktivität eines anderen Teils des Dopaminsystems) erklärt 11. In diesem Transmittersystem wirken auch die Medikamente, welche die positiven schizophrenen Symptome günstig beeinflussen oder beseitigen können,- die so genannten Neuroleptika. Ein anderer Botenstoff, das Glutamat, ist seit neuestem mehr in den Mittelpunkt des Interesses gerückt 15, seit eine Studie Hinweise auf eine Wirksamkeit eines (noch nicht im Handel erhältlichen) Medikaments erbracht hat, das auf dieses System einwirkt. Diese Befunde lassen vermuten, dass die neurobiologischen Grundlagen der Schizophrenie nicht auf einen bestimmten Punkt im Gehirn festzulegen sind. Möglicherweise kommt es aufgrund einer Reihe biologischer Faktoren wie genetische Faktoren, Sauerstoffmangel bei der Geburt und eventuell frühkindliche Infektionen zu einer Entwicklungsstörung des Gehirns, welche sich in einer veränderten Vernetzung von Nervenzellen in der Ultrastruktur des Hirns äußert 16. Diese und möglicherweise andere Ursachen führen zu einer Vulnerabilität der noch nicht erkrankten Person. Allerdings können bereits bestimmte neuropsychologisch nachweisbare Symptome, so genannte Basissymptome, vorhanden sein. Bis zur völligen Ausreifung des Gehirns können die Vulnerabilität und die dadurch eventuell bedingten geringen Basissymptome kompensiert werden. In der Adoleszenz oder später kann es dann bei hinzukommenden psychosozialen Belastungen - oder bei starker Vulnerabilität auch spontan ohne diese - zum Ausbruch der schizophrenen Psychose kommen. Man nennt dies das Diathese-Stress-Modell 17. Letztlich kann zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt nicht ausgeschlossen werden, dass es sich bei dem überwiegend phänomenologisch definierten Krankheitsbild der Schizophrenie nur um die gemeinsame Endstrecke verschiedener, funktionell völlig unabhängiger Pfade der Krankheitsentstehung handelt18. Für eine solche Sichtweise spricht unter anderem das Auftreten schizophrenieartiger psychotischer Symptome bei einer Reihe von organischen Erkrankungen wie z. B. bei der Epilepsie und im Verlauf von HIV-Infektionen 11. Psychosoziale Faktoren BearbeitenAuffallend ist, dass akute Schübe häufig in besonders belastenden und veränderungsträchtigen Lebenssituationen auftreten, etwa Auszug aus dem Elternhaus, Heirat, Arbeitsplatzwechsel, Renteneintritt, Todesfall in der Familie usw. Zusammenfassend bezeichnet man diese als „belastende Lebensereignisse“. Die frühere Annahme eines schizophrenieauslösenden Familienmilieus (insbesondere der „schizophrenogenen Mutter“) gilt als überholt. Allerdings hat das in der Familie herrschende Klima („Expressed-Emotion-Theorie“) einen großen Einfluss auf den Verlauf, das Rückfallrisiko und die Prognose der Erkrankung. Lange Zeit war auch die Doppelbindungstheorie als Erklärungsmuster populär. Dabei handelt es sich um widersprüchliche bis paradoxe Kommunikationsmuster, von denen man annahm, dass sie Einfluss auf die Entstehung einer Schizophrenie haben könnten. Auch dies hat sich nur teilweise als haltbar erwiesen. Ich-Entwicklungsdefizite oder gravierende Vernachlässigung in den ersten Lebensjahren können dagegen Faktoren sein, die zu einer größeren Vulnerabilität, also Krankheitsanfälligkeit, führen. Dem derzeit aktuellen Diathese-Stress-Modell (nach Zubin, Ciompi) zufolge sind es also bestimmte Belastungssituationen, die im Zusammenwirken mit anderen ungünstigen Faktoren bei Menschen mit einer angeborenen „Anfälligkeit“ für psychische Erkrankungen zum Ausbruch einer schizophrenen Psychose führen können. Toxische Faktoren BearbeitenAllgemein kann festgestellt werden, daß stark bewußtseinsverändernde Substanzen den Ausbruch einer Schizophrenie begünstigen. Pauschale Aussagen können nicht getroffen werden; es kommt sowohl auf die genetische Disposition als auch auf die jeweilige Persönlichkeit an. Es gibt starke Hinweise darauf, dass der Cannabiswirkstoff THC bei Menschen mit genetischer Disposition nach dem Vulnerabilitäts-Stress-Modell durch nachteilige Beeinflussung der Transmittersysteme (z. B. im Hippocampus) eine Schizophrenie auslösen kann oder den Ausbruch in einem jüngeren Lebensalter begünstigt, insbesondere, wenn Cannabis mit Amphetaminen kombiniert wird. Ob jemand die Anlage in sich trägt, ist meist unbekannt. Das Auftreten von Schizophrenien in der näheren Verwandtschaft kann jedoch ein starker Hinweis sein.192021 Cannabis scheint die Entwicklung von Psychosen im Allgemeinen zu begünstigen.2223 Auch andere Rauschmittel wie Kokain, Phencyclidin, LSD und Alkohol können psychotische Zustände auslösen.24 Auch Psilocybin kann psychische Erkrankungen wie eine Schizophrenie auslösen oder zumindest einen Ausbruch begünstigen. Psilocybin ist ein Wirkstoff, der in halluzinogenen Pilzen vorhanden ist. Ebenfalls ist bekannt, dass auch nicht bewußtseinsverändernde Stoffe wie z. B. Steroide eine Psychose hervorrufen können25. Ernährungsfaktoren BearbeitenZöliakie und Laktoseintoleranz können bei Personen, die eine genetische Disposition zur Schizophrenie haben, psychotische Zustände auslösen oder verstärken (wenn diese zu viel Gluten bzw. Milch zu sich nehmen). Hormonelle Faktoren BearbeitenSchon Kraepelin und Kretzschmer hatten festgestellt, dass viele schizophrene Frauen Zeichen für eine "Unterfunktion der Keimdrüsen" mit "Hypoöstrogenismus" zeigten. Östrogene scheinen zahlreiche Neurotransmittersysteme, unter anderem das dopaminergene, zu beeinflussen. Östrogene verbessern die Gehirndurchblutung, stimulieren das Neuronenwachstum und die synaptische Vernetzung und wirken allgemein neuroprotektiv. In klinischen Studien konnten bei schizophrenen Frauen unregelmäßige Zyklen und im Vergleich zu den Normwerten gesunder Frauen erniedrigte Estradiol- und Progesteronspiegel festgestellt werden. Schon sehr früh wurden Versuche zur Hormonsubstitution angestellt und über Erfolge berichtet. Es sind jedoch nur wenige Details dieser Versuche bekannt. In jüngster Zeit gab es Interventionsstudien mit ermutigenden Ergebnissen. Es wird berichtet, dass bei psychotischen Frauen durch eine adjuvante Östrogengabe zusätzlich zu Neuroleptika eine raschere Besserung eintrat als bei der Kontrollgruppe. Bei postmenopausalen Frauen mit Schizophrenie, bei denen eine Östrogensubstitution erfolgte, konnte eine geringere Minussymptomatik festgestellt werden. Sie benötigten zudem signifikant niedrigere Dosen von Neuroleptika.26 Perinatale Komplikationen BearbeitenPränatale beziehungsweise perinatale Komplikationen, wie zum Beispiel Plazentainsuffizienz oder Hypoxie oder auch Infektionen in der Schwangerschaft sind ein Risikofaktor für spätere schizophrene Erkrankungen des Kindes.27 Ungewolltsein des Kindes BearbeitenSchizophrenie trat bei Kindern von Müttern, die ihr Kind in der späten Schwangerschaft als "ungewollt" bezeichnet hatten, etwa doppelt so häufig auf wie bei erwünschten Kindern.28 Leben in der Stadt BearbeitenMenschen, die die ersten fünfzehn Jahre ihres Lebens in der Stadt verbracht haben, erkranken ungefähr zwei bis drei Mal so häufig an Schizophrenie wie Landkinder. Dies wurde bei einer dänischen Untersuchung mit 1,9 Millionen Teilnehmern herausgefunden und durch andere Studien bestätigt. Über die Gründe für diese Stadt-Land-Unterschiede ist nichts bekannt. Sie zeigen jedoch, dass nicht nur genetische Gründe Schuld am Ausbruch einer Schizophrenie sind.29 Unterformen BearbeitenSiehe auch Subtypisierung der Schizophrenie Die folgenden Unterformen der Schizophrenie bedeuten keine abschließende Aufzählung. Häufig kann eine Psychose aus dem schizophrenen Formenkreis keiner dieser Formen eindeutig zugeordnet werden; es gibt viele Mischformen und Überschneidungen. Die folgenden Formen beschreiben gleichsam symptomatische Schwerpunkte innerhalb der schizophrenen Psychosen und sind keine abschließende Definition. Paranoide Schizophrenie BearbeitenHierbei handelt es sich um die häufigste Form der Schizophrenie. Wesentliche Merkmale sind hierbei Wahnvorstellungen, Ich-Störungen und akustische Halluzinationen (bspw. imperative befehlende oder kommentierende Stimmen), die in ca. 80% aller Fälle vorkommen. Die Wahnvorstellungen können z. B. eine Überwachung oder Fremdbeeinflussung, Kontakt zu 'Außerirdischen' oder 'Göttern' zum Inhalt haben und werden durch eventuell auftretende Halluzinationen verstärkt. Im Vordergrund steht hier die Positivsymptomatik; Negativsymptome treten kaum auf. Hebephrenie Bearbeiten→ Hauptartikel: Hebephrene Schizophrenie Die Hebephrenie ist eine im Jugendalter beginnende Form der schizophrenen Psychose. Hier stehen affektive Veränderungen, also Veränderungen der Stimmung der Person, Antriebsstörungen und Denkstörungen im Vordergrund. Die Betroffenen werden häufig als verflacht und emotional verarmt beschrieben. Oft kann man einen Entwicklungsknick beobachten: plötzlicher Leistungsabfall in der Schule, Abbruch sozialer Beziehungen, auffallende Antriebslosigkeit oder Isolierung. Aufgrund dieser Symptome ist die Abgrenzung einer Hebephrenie von üblichen, nicht krankhaften Pubertätsschwierigkeiten nicht einfach. Der hebephrenen Schizophrenie wird im ICD-10 eine eher ungünstige Prognose zugesprochen. Schizophrenia simplex BearbeitenHier setzt die Krankheit im Erwachsenenalter langsam und schleichend ein, wobei die auffallenden halluzinatorischen und paranoiden Symptome fehlen. Aus diesen Gründen wird sie auch als blande Psychose bezeichnet. Die an Schizophrenia simplex Erkrankten werden von ihrer Umwelt als „seltsam“ oder „verschroben“ empfunden und ziehen sich mehr und mehr zurück. Die Schizophrenia simplex ist gekennzeichnet durch das Vorhandensein von Negativsymptomen und schreitet langsam fort. Sie kann therapeutisch kaum beeinflusst werden, und hat also eine eher ungünstige Prognose. Die Suizidrate unter Betroffenen ist hoch. Im Allgemeinen gilt dieses Störungsbild als schwer diagnostizierbar, unter anderem wegen starker definitorischer Überschneidungen mit der schizotypen Störung. In der ICD-10 wird sogar von der Diagnosestellung abgeraten. Im DSM-IV ist die Schizophrenia simplex gar nicht definiert. Katatone Schizophrenie BearbeitenBei der katatonen Schizophrenie prägen psychomotorische Symptome das Erscheinungsbild. Es können zum Beispiel Haltungsstereotypien (eigenartige Haltungen werden eingenommen und über lange Zeit beibehalten) auftreten. Im katatonen Stupor ist der Patient bewegungslos bei voll erhaltenem Bewusstsein. Er ist wie erstarrt und spricht nicht. Eine Unterform des Stupor ist die Katalepsie bei der man den Kranken wie eine Gliederpuppe bewegen kann. In der katatonen Erregung (Raptus) kommt es zu starker motorischer Unruhe („Bewegungssturm“). Erregung und Stupor können schlagartig wechseln. Der katatone Stupor kann zu Nahrungs- und Flüssigkeitsverweigerung führen und die Betroffenen können nicht auf die Toilette gehen. Daher ist der katatone Stupor ein lebensgefährlicher psychiatrischer Notfall. Differentialdiagnose BearbeitenEine Schizophrenie ist abzugrenzen von anderen psychischen Störungen, z. B. von: Autismus (sowohl Frühkindlicher Autismus als auch Asperger-Syndrom) und anderen tiefgreifenden Entwicklungsstörungen, wie die Hellersche Demenz Manie Psychotische oder wahnhafte Depression Verletzungen und Tumore im Gehirn Verschiedene Formen der Demenz Zustände nach Apoplexie Zustände von Verwirrtheit und Desorientierung den psychosenahen Zuständen bei der Borderline-Persönlichkeitsstörung und der schizoiden und schizotypischen Persönlichkeitsstörung Perniziöse Anämie Vitamin B12 Mangel Am häufigsten wird Schizophrenie aber bei Klienten mit einer Dissoziativen Identitätsstörung fehldiagnostiziert, obwohl beides Erkrankungen völlig unterschiedlicher Genese sind (DIS ist eine Traumafolgestörung). Das liegt vor allem daran, dass die sogenannten „Schneiderschen Positiv-Symptome“ häufiger bei Klienten mit einer DIS vorkommen als bei Schizophreniekranken selbst, dass diese Positiv-Symptome also eher charakteristisch für das Vorliegen einer Dissoziativen Identitätsstörung sind. Dies zeigte sich schon 1992 in ersten Untersuchungen von Ross und Joshi (Schneiderian Symptoms and childhood trauma in the General Population. Comprehensive Psychiatry. (31(2). S. 269-273. Zu dem gleichen Ergebnis kam Kluft schon 1987, Ross bestätigte diese Ergebnisse in weiteren Studien. Behandlung BearbeitenBis heute sind schizophrene Störungen nicht im eigentlichen Sinne „heilbar“. Insbesondere erwiesen sich die früher praktizierten „harten Kuren“ wie Insulinschock oder Operationen am Frontallappen des Gehirns der Patienten als kontraproduktiv. In der Schweiz, gerade auch in Zürich unter der Ägide von Eugen Bleuler und seines Sohnes Manfred, wurden als schizophren Diagnostizierte zwangssterilisiert. Im Dritten Reich galt Schizophrenie ebenfalls als Diagnose, welche „Unfruchtbarmachung“ zwecks „Verhütung erbkranken Nachwuchses“ zur Folge hatte. Allerdings gibt es eine ganze Reihe von Behandlungsmöglichkeiten, die es den Erkrankten ermöglichen, ein weitgehend „normales“ Leben zu führen. Medikamentöse Behandlung BearbeitenIn einer akuten Phase steht dabei häufig die medikamentöse Behandlung im Vordergrund30. In erster Linie werden dabei sog. Neuroleptika (alte Bezeichnung: Antipsychotika) eingesetzt, die spezifisch auf psychotische Symptome (positive Symptomatik, also etwa die Halluzinationen) wirken. Aber auch den sogenannten Minus-Symptomatiken (negative Symptomatik) wie Antriebslosigkeit, Affektverflachung oder Depressivität wirken Neuroleptika entgegen. Sie wirken auf den Neurotransmitterstoffwechsel ein und können oft relativ schnell die Akut-Symptomatik mildern oder beseitigen. Neuroleptika führen nicht zu einer Gewöhnung oder Abhängigkeit. Ältere Neuroleptika wirken vornehmlich auf den Dopaminstoffwechsel (= typische Neuroleptika). Da das Dopamin wesentliche Funktionen bei der Bewegungssteuerung hat, treten in diesem Bereich teilweise gravierende Nebenwirkungen auf (sog. extrapyramidal-motorische Nebenwirkungen): Dyskinesien (Bewegungsstörungen, hauptsächlich im Gesichtsbereich und an den Extremitäten), parkinsonähnliche Symptome und Akathisie (quälende Bewegungsunruhe). Besonders problematisch sind hierbei die sog. Spätdyskinesien, die erst nach längerer Zeit der Einnahme auftreten, nach Absetzen der Medikation teilweise jedoch bestehen bleiben. Neuroleptika können zu Hyperprolaktinämie führen und dies wiederum kann Unterdrückung der Estradiolproduktion bewirken. Es sind Langzeitfolgen wie emotionale Labilisierung, Osteorporose, eine Erhöhung des kardiovaskulären Risikos und kognitive Störungen zu befürchten. Deswegen wird oft eine Östrogensubstitution durchgeführt. Neuere Neuroleptika haben bei vergleichbarer antipsychotischer Wirkung keine oder bedeutend weniger extrapyramidal-motorische Nebenwirkungen. Sie werden atypische Neuroleptika oder Antipsychotika der 2./3. Generation genannt. Bei diesen Medikamenten treten dann andere Nebenwirkungen wie z. B. die Gewichtszunahme und eine Erhöhung des Risikos von Diabetes mellitus in den Vordergrund (vgl. auch Zyprexa-Skandal). Bei Frauen werden insbesondere bei nachgewiesenem Östrogendefizit atypische Neuroleptika oft bevorzugt, da Langzeitfolgen eines Östrogenmangels zu befürchten sind. Bei einer Umstellung von einem typischen auf ein atypisches Neuroleptikum kann es zu einer Normalisierung des Zyklus und zu einer Wiederherstellung der Fruchtbarkeit kommen. Somit sind ungeplante Schwangerschaften möglich. Dies ist vor allem deswegen problematisch, weil es durch die atypischen Neuroleptika zu Fehlbildungen beim ungeborenen Kind kommen kann.26 Für vorgenannte atypische Neuroleptika gilt grundsätzlich, dass sie nicht – wie frühere Präparate – ausschließliche Dopaminantagonisten sind, sondern den gesamten Dopaminstoffwechsel entsprechend regulieren. Nach jüngsten Erkenntnissen der evidenzbasierten Medizin ist davon auszugehen, dass bestimmte Hirnareale durchaus auch von einem Dopaminmangel betroffen sein könnten, weshalb die Applikation früherer Neuroleptika zunehmend sinkt. Zusätzlich werden manchmal Antidepressiva oder angstlösende Medikamente (Tranquilizer) verschrieben. In neuere Studien wird der Einfluss von Eicosapentaensäure auf Schizophrenie untersucht.3132 EKT Bearbeiten→ Hauptartikel: Elektrokrampftherapie In Deutschland ist diese Behandlungsmethode sehr umstritten, was vor dem Hintergrund der Geschichte des Landes verständlich ist. Obwohl die Elektrokrampftherapie eine der wirksamsten Therapien der Psychiatrie ist, ist sie international bei Schizophrenie und verwandten Psychosen keine Methode der ersten Wahl, wird aber in einzelnen Fällen, in denen die Erkrankten anders kein erträgliches Leben erreichen können, angewendet.33 Bei Depressionen (insb. bei therapieresistenten) hingegen wird sie seit einigen Jahren (Stand 2011) wieder zunehmend eingesetzt. Nicht-Medikamentöse Behandlung BearbeitenIm Beginn, der sich häufig schleichend entwickelt, und in der akuten Phase ist die vertrauensvolle Bindung des Patienten an seinen Therapeuten von größter Wichtigkeit. Mit ihr steht und fällt der Behandlungserfolg. Als wesentliche Basismaßnahme wird heutzutage die sogenannte Psychoedukation empfohlen. Hierauf aufbauend folgen die weiteren Therapien: Soziotherapie, Arbeitstherapie und Ergotherapie können helfen, eine Tagesstruktur zu etablieren, nachdem sich gezeigt hat, dass diese psychisch stabilisierend wirkt. Eventuell können diese Maßnahmen auch auf den Erhalt oder die Wiedererlangung eines Arbeitsplatzes abzielen, der seinerseits auch psychisch stabilisierend ist und der erheblichen Gefahr eines sozialen Abstieges entgegenwirken kann. Bewegung bessert offenbar auch den körperlichen und geistigen Zustand von Schizophrenen. Zu diesem Ergebnis kommt ein aktuelles Cochrane-Review mit drei eingeschlossenen randomisierten Studien. Zwei davon verglichen den Einfluss körperlicher Aktivitäten im Vergleich zu keiner Bewegung. Dabei zeigte sich eine signifikante Verbesserung negativer mentaler Symptome, positive Symptome blieben unbeeinflusst. Auch die physische Gesundheit legte in der aktiven Gruppe deutlich zu. Die dritte Untersuchung verglich herkömmlichen Sport mit Yoga. Hierbei schnitten die fernöstlichen Übungen im Hinblick auf die mentale Verfassung und die Lebensqualität erheblich besser ab. Die Autoren kommen zu dem Schluss, dass sich sportliche Ertüchtigungen jedweder Art günstig auf Körper und Seele von Schizophrenen auswirken können. Um eine endgültige Aussage treffen zu können, seien allerdings größere randomisierte Studien notwendig.34 Psychotherapie: häufig wird ein strukturiertes Vorgehen gewählt,- eventuell mit verhaltenstherapeutischen Elementen. Gruppentherapie kann dazu beitragen, dass die Patienten wieder mehr Eigenverantwortung übernehmen und die Erlebnisse während einer akuten Phase besser verarbeiten können 35. Nicht nur für den an einer Schizophrenie Erkrankten selbst, sondern auch für seine Angehörigen hat sich eine Familientherapie bewährt, denn es zeigte sich, dass negative Einstellungen in der Umgebung eine zusätzliche Rückfallgefahr bedeuten. Metakognitives Training: Vor dem Hintergrund einer Vielzahl wissenschaftlicher Befunde 36, wonach Menschen mit Schizophrenie Probleme in der Metakognition aufweisen (Beurteilung eigener Denkvorgänge), wird zunehmend metakognitives Training (MKT) 3637 als komplementäre Behandlung eingesetzt. Das MKT zielt darauf ab, das Bewusstsein der Betroffenen für eine Reihe von Denkverzerrungen zu schärfen (z.B. voreiliges Schlussfolgern, einseitige Zuschreibungen, übermäßige Sicherheit für Fehlerinnerungen), welche mit der Entstehung und Aufrechterhaltung der Positivsymptomatik (v.a. Wahn) in Zusammenhang gebracht werden 38, und diese durch hilfreichere Strategien zu ersetzen. Das in 8 Modulen vorliegende Training kann von Klinikern kostenlos im Internet bezogen werden und liegt derzeit in 15 Sprachen vor 3637. Erste Studien bestätigen die Machbarkeit 39 und Wirksamkeit 364041 der Intervention. Neben dem Gruppentraining gibt es auch eine individualisierte Variante, die den metakognitiven Ansatz mit Methoden aus der Verhaltenstherapie verbindet (Individualisierte Metakognitive Therapie für Psychosepatienten; MKT+) 42. Soteria ist eine alternative milieutherapeutische stationäre Behandlung von Menschen in psychotischen Krisen. Dies wird u. a. durch eine enge, stützende therapeutische Begleitung in einer überschaubaren wohnlichen und an Reizen armen Umgebung erreicht. Ein wichtiger Faktor für die erfolgreiche Rehabilitierung der Erkrankten ist das Erreichen einer Tagesstruktur sowie die (wo möglich) Teilnahme an einer sinngebenden Beschäftigung. Ansätze wie das supported employment zeigen gute Erfolge in diesem Bereich. Stigmatisierung psychisch Kranker und therapeutische Konsequenz BearbeitenDas geringe Wissen in der Gesellschaft über Schizophrenie führt zu Vorurteilen und Stigmatisierung. Psychisch Kranke leiden neben den psychotischen Störungen zusätzlich unter dem Befremden ihrer Umgebung. Aber auch bei den Erkrankten selbst stellt sich Abwehr ein, wenn sie ihre Diagnose erfahren. Sie wird als Herabwürdigung oder Vorwurf aufgenommen. Das muss im Umgang mit psychisch Kranken berücksichtigt werden, sollen die Therapie und - wichtiger noch – die anschließende Rezidiv-Prophylaxe erfolgreich sein. Im Anfangsstadium einer Schizophrenie - meist entwickelt sich die Erkrankung über einen längeren Zeitraum - wird der Patient nicht nur für seine Umgebung auffällig. Er spürt unterschwellig auch, dass er sich verändert hat,- dass Leistungseinbußen aufgetreten sind. Häufig geht das Prodromalstadium mit depressiven Symptomen einher und so mit einem Krankheitsgefühl. In diesem Stadium kann die notwendige Krankheitseinsicht vermittelt werden, was später, hat sich erst einmal ein Wahn verfestigt, im ärztlichen Gespräch nicht mehr möglich ist. Nur im Anfangsstadium hat der Arzt die Möglichkeit, den Patienten sachlich und mit Zuwendung (Empathie) über seine veränderte Befindlichkeit aufzuklären. Die wissenschaftliche Diagnose muss im Behandlungsbeginn offen ausgesprochen werden, wenn der Behandler für den Patienten glaubwürdig bleiben will. Dabei sind Beschämung und Widerstand des Patienten gegen die Diagnose einzukalkulieren mit der Konsequenz, ihn sogleich zu entlasten durch die Versicherung, dass ihn die Erkrankung schicksalshaft trifft, dass er sie nicht verschuldet hat und weiter, dass die Heilungschancen heute gut sind, wenn er sich behandeln lässt. Therapeutisch hat sich dieses Vorgehen bewährt, auch wenn psychodynamisch orientierte psychiatrische Schulen (C. Mundt, Heidelberg) in der Entlastung des Patienten eine Entmündigung sehen. Prognose BearbeitenEin möglichst früher Beginn einer konsequenten Therapie hat die Prognose verbessert. Vereinfachend lässt sich sagen, dass sich bei etwa einem Drittel der Patienten die Psychose komplett zurückbildet,- sowohl bei behandelten als auch bei unbehandelten Patienten. 43 Bei einem weiteren Drittel bleiben Residualsymptome (siehe oben), oder es kommt zu erneuten akuten Schüben. Im verbleibenden Drittel chronifiziert der Verlauf und führt zu schweren psychosozialen Einschränkungen, die eine dauerhafte Betreuung notwendig machen. Schizophrenie in Literatur und Film BearbeitenZu den literarischen Werken, in denen Schizophrenie dargestellt wird, zählen Georg Büchners Novelle Lenz (1835), Heinar Kipphardts Schauspiel März, ein Künstlerleben (1980) und Renate Klöppels Roman Die Schattenseite des Mondes (2004). Auch im Spielfilm ist Schizophrenie gelegentlich ein zentrales Thema, z. B. in Wie in einem Spiegel (1961), Identikit (1974), Clean, Shaven (1993), Benny und Joon (1993), Das weisse Rauschen (2000) und A Beautiful Mind (2001). Siehe auch BearbeitenNeurobiologische Schizophreniekonzepte Schizoaffektive Störung Depersonalisation Psychoedukation Elektrokrampftherapie Morbus Bleuler, Symptome der Schizophrenie nach Bleuler Karl Leonhard Recovery-Modell Schizoanalyse Schlaftherapie Literatur BearbeitenYrjö O. Alanen: Schizophrenie. Entstehung, Erscheinungsformen und die bedürfnisangepasste Behandlung, Stuttgart 2001, ISBN 3-608-94312-9. Josef Bäuml: Psychosen aus dem schizophrenen Formenkreis, 2., aktual. und erw. Aufl. Springer-Verlag, Heidelberg 2008, ISBN 978-3-540-43646-1. T. Becker / J. Bäuml / G. Pitschel-Walz / W. Weig (Hrsg.): Rehabilitation bei schizophrenen Erkrankungen, Deutscher Ärzte-Verlag, Köln 2007, ISBN 978-3-7691-0522-3. Eugen Bleuler: Dementia praecox oder Gruppe der Schizophrenien. F. Deuticke, Leipzig und Wien 1911. L. Ciompi, C. Müller: Lebensweg und Alter der Schizophrenen, Springer Verlag, Berlin 1976. Asmus Finzen: Schizophrenie. Die Krankheit verstehen, Psychiatrie-Verlag, Bonn 2008, ISBN 3-88414-151-1. Irving I. Gottesman: Schizophrenie. Ursachen, Diagnosen und Verlaufsformen, Spektrum Akademischer Verlag, Heidelberg u.a. 1993, ISBN 3-86025-099-X. Heinz Häfner: Das Rätsel Schizophrenie. Eine Krankheit wird entschlüsselt, 3. Aufl., C.H.Beck-Verlag, München 2005, ISBN 3-406-52458-3. Heinz Häfner: Schizophrenie. Erkennen, Verstehen, Behandeln, C.H.Beck-Verlag, München 2010, ISBN 978-3-406-58797-9. Michael Huppertz: Schizophrene Krisen. Hans-Huber, Bern 2000, ISBN 3-456-83493-4. Kompetenznetz Schizophrenie: Früh erkennen - Früh behandeln, Broschüre mit Fragebogen zur Früherkennung. Karl Ludwig Kahlbaum: Die Katatonie oder das Spannungsirresein. Eine klinische Form psychischer Krankheit. A. Hirschwald, Berlin 1874. Christian Scharfetter: Schizophrene Menschen, 5. Aufl., Beltz-PVU, Stuttgart 1999, ISBN 3-621-27248-8. Roman Preist: Mein Leben in zwei Welten. Innenansichten einer Schizophrenie, DTV, München 2008, ISBN 978-3-423-24657-6. Ich hab dir nie einen Rosengarten versprochen: Bericht einer Heilung (rororo) (Taschenbuch)von Hannah Green (Autor)ISBN 978-3-499-22776-9. Reinbek: Rowohlt Taschenbuchverlag, Neuausgabe 2000 Weblinks Bearbeiten Wikiquote: Schizophrenie – Zitate Wiktionary: Schizophrenie – Bedeutungserklärungen, Wortherkunft, Synonyme, Übersetzungen Kurzversion der aktuellen Behandlungsleitlinien der Deutschen Gesellschaft für Psychiatrie, Psychotherapie und Nervenheilkunde (DGPPN) (pdf) (400 kB) Kompetenznetz Schizophrenie Schizophrenie-Infos von Psychiatrienetz.de „Dopamine and Schizophrenia“ in Scholarpedia (englisch, inkl. Literaturangaben) Fußnoten Bearbeiten↑ Paolo Fusar-Poli, Pierluigi Politi: Paul Eugen Bleuler and the birth of schizophrenia (1908). In: Am J Psychiatry. 2008 Nov;165(11):1407. ↑ http://www.psychosoziale-gesundheit.net/pdf/schizo-int.pdf ↑ World Health Organization: The ICD-10 Classification of Mental and Behavioural Disorders - Clinical descriptions and diagnostic guidelines. World Health Organization, S. 78-79 (online) ↑ Hans-Jürgen Möller, Gerd Laux, Hans-Peter Kapfhammer: Psychiatrie und Psychotherapie. 3.Auflage, Springer, Berlin, 2007, ISBN 3-540-24583-9, ISBN 978-3-540-24583-4, S. 395 (online) ↑ W. Maier, D. Lichtermann, M. Rietschel, T. Held, P. Falkai, M. Wagner et al.: Genetik schizophrener Störungen. In: Nervenarzt. 70, 1999, S. 955–969. ↑ E. S. Gershon, L. E. DeLisi, J. Hamovit, J. I. Nurnberger, M. E. Maxwell, J. Schreiber et al.: A controlled family study of chronic psychoses. In: Archives of General Psychiatry. 45, 1988, S. 328–336. ↑ K. S. Kendler, M. Mc Guire, A. M. Greunberg, A. O‘Hare, M. Spellman, D. Walsh: The Roscommon family study. I. Methods, diagnosis of probands, and risk of schizophrenia in relatives. In: Archives of General Psychiatry. 50, 1993, S. 527–540. ↑ J. Parnas, T. D. Cannon, B. Jacobsen, H. Schulsinger, F. Schulsinger, S. A. Mednick:Lifetime DSM-III-R diagnostic outcomes in the offspring of schizophrenic mothers. In: Archives of General Psychiatry. 50, 1993, S. 707-714. ↑ a b U. Bailer, H. Aschauer, S. Kasper: Genetik der Schizophrenie. In: Journal für Neurologie, Neurochirurgie und Psychiatrie. 3, 2002, S. 25-31. ↑ a b P. Falkai: Diagnose, Ätiologie und Neuropathophysiologie der Schizophrenie. In: Neuropsychologie der Schizophrenie. 1.Auflage, S. 36-43. Heidelberg 2008. Springer Medizin Verlag. ↑ a b c d e G. C. Davison, J. M. Neale: Schizophrenie In:Klinische Psychologie. 4. Auflage, S. 448-485. Weinheim 1996. Beltz Psychologie Verlags Union. ↑ a b I. C. Wright, S. Rabe-Hesketh, P. W. Woodruff, A. S. David, R. M. Murray, E. T. Bullmore: Meta-analysis of regional brain volumes in schizophrenia. In: American Journal of Psychiatry. Vol.157, Bd.1, 2000, S. 16-25. ↑ A. Schmitt, D. F. Braus: Struktur und Histomorphologie. In: Schizophrenie - Bildgebung, Neurobiologie, Pharmakotherapie. 1. Auflage, S. 115-129. Stuttgart, New York 2005. Schattauer Verlag. ↑ N. C. Andreasen, K. Rezai, R. Alliger, V. W. Swayze 2nd, M. Flaum, P. Kirchner et al: Hypofrontality in neuroleptic-naive patients and in patients with chronic schizophrenia. Assessment with xenon 133 single-photon emission computed tomography and the Tower of London. In: Archives of General Psychiatry. 49, 1992, S. 943-958. ↑ D. C. Goff, J. T. Coyle: The Emerging Role of Glutamate in the Pathophysiology and Treatment of Schizophrenia. In: American Journal of Psychiatry. Vol. 158, Bd. 9, 2001, S. 1367-1377. ↑ http://www.dradio.de/dlf/sendungen/forschak/993051/ ↑ J. Bäuml: Das Vulnerabilitäts-Stress-Modell. In: Psychosen aus dem schizophrenen Formenkreis.. 2. Auflage, S. 33-40. Heidelberg 2008. Springer Medizin Verlag. ↑ J. Bäuml: Krankheitsbegriff, Symptomatik, Diagnostik. In: Psychosen aus dem schizophrenen Formenkreis.. 2. Auflage, S. 7. Heidelberg 2008. Springer Medizin Verlag. ↑ Drugcom.de: Macht Kiffen verrückt? ↑ AWMF: Cannabis-bezogene Störungen (deathlink) (siehe Punkt 3.4.6.) ↑ 3sat: Cannabismissbrauch kann Schizophrenie vorzeitig auslösen ↑ Semple DM et al. Cannabis as a risk factor for psychosis: systematic review. J Psychopharmacol. 2005 Mar;19(2):187-94. PMID 15871146 ↑ Moore TH et al. Cannabis use and risk of psychotic or affective mental health outcomes: a systematic review. Lancet. 2007 Jul 28;370(9584):319-28 PMID 17662880 ↑ Synapse60, 319-346 (2006) ↑ Synapse60, 319-346 (2006) ↑ a b Anita Riecher-Rössler: "Östrogene und schizophrene Psychosen" in Herbert Kuhl: "Sexualhormone und Psyche - Grundlagen, Symptomatik, Erkrankungen, Therapie". 2002: Verlag Thieme, Stuttgart S. 38-47 ↑ Anke Rohde, Andreas Marneros: "Geschlechtsspezifische Psychiatrie und Psychotherapie - Ein Handbuch". 2007: Kohlhammer GmbH Stuttgart; S. 515 ↑ Anke Rohde, Andreas Marneros: "Geschlechtsspezifische Psychiatrie und Psychotherapie - Ein Handbuch". 2007: Kohlhammer GmbH Stuttgart; S. 516 ↑ James N. Butcher, Susan Mineka, Jill M. Hooley: "Klinische Psychologie". 2009: Pearson Studium; S. 619 ↑ Bangen, Hans: Geschichte der medikamentösen Therapie der Schizophrenie. Berlin 1992. ISBN 3-927408-82-4. ↑ Peet M, Brind J, Ramchand CN, Shah S, Vankar GK: Two double-blind placebo-controlled pilot studies of eicosapentaenoic acid in the treatment of schizophrenia. In: Schizophr. Res.. 49, Nr. 3, 2001, S. 243–51. PMID 11356585. Abgerufen am 21. Dezember 2007. ↑ Song C., Zhao S. Omega-3 fatty acid eicosapentaenoic acid. A new treatment for psychiatric and neurodegenerative diseases: a review of clinical investigations. University of Prince Edward Island, Department of Biomedical Sciences, AVC, 550 University Avenue, Charlottetown, PE, Canada. cai.song@nrc.gc.ca (Expert Opin Investig Drugs. 2007 Oct;16(10):1627-38.) Pub-Med ↑ Maryse Levy-Rueff, Raphael Gourevitch, Henri Loo, Jean-Pierre Olie, Isabelle Amado: Maintenance electroconvulsive therapy: An alternative treatment for refractory schizophrenia and schizoaffective disorders. In: Psychiatry Research. 175, Nr. 3, 2010, S. 280-283. doi:10.1016/j.psychres.2008.10.012. Abgerufen am 15. Januar 2010. ↑ P. Gorczynski und G. Faulkner: Exercise therapy for schizophrenia. In: Cochrane Database Syst Rev 5, 2010, CD004412 PMID 20464730 (Review) (zitiert nach Medical Tribune), 9. Juli 2010, S. 13. ↑ F. Matakas: Zur Behandelbarkeit der Schizophrenie.. In: PSYCHE, Monatszeitschrift für Psychoanalyse., Klett-Cotta-Verlag, Stuttgart. 8, 2008, S. 735-770. ↑ a b c d S. Moritz, F. Vitzthum, S. Randjbar, R. Veckenstedt, T. S. Woodward: Detecting and defusing cognitive traps: metacognitive intervention in schizophrenia.. In: Current Opinions in Psychiatry. 23, 2010, S. 561-569. doi:10.1097/YCO.0b013e32833d16a8. ↑ a b S. Moritz, T. S. Woodward, M. Burlon: Metacognitive skill training for patients with schizophrenia (MCT), VanHam Campus, Hamburg 2005.(1) ↑ V. Bell, P. W. Halligan, H. D. Ellis: Explaining delusions: a cognitive perspective. In:Trends in Cognitive Sciences. 10, 2006, S. 219-226. doi:10.1016/j.tics.2006.03.004. ↑ S. Moritz, T. S. Woodward: Metacognitive training for schizophrenia patients (MCT): A pilot study on feasibility, treatment adherence, and subjective efficacy. In: German Journal of Psychiatry. 10, 2007, S. 69-78. ↑ J. Aghotor, U. Pfueller, S. Moritz, M. Weisbrod, D. Roesch-Ely: Metacognitive training for schizophrenia (MCT): feasibility and preliminary evidence for its efficacy. In: Journal of Behavior Therapy and Experimental Psychiatry. 41, 2010, 207-211. doi:10.1016/j.jbtep.2010.01.004. ↑ K. Ross, D. Freeman, G. Dunn, P. Garety: A randomized experimental investigation of reasoning training for people with delusions. In:Schizophrenia Bulletin. (in press). doi:10.1093/schbul/sbn165. ↑ S. Moritz, R. Veckenstedt, S. Randjbar, F. Vitzthum: MKT+: Individualisiertes metakognitives Therapieprogramm für Menschen mit Psychose {MCT+: Individualized metacognitive therapy for people with psychosis}. Springer Verlag, Heidelberg 2011. ISBN 978-3-642-13069-4. ↑ Eine Behandlung darf trotzdem nicht zurückgestellt werden. Die medikamentöse Therapie unterstützt und beschleunigt die Selbstheilungstendenzen in dieser statistischen Gruppe. Zuwarten ohne medikamentöse Therapie bei einer akuten Schizophrenie ist ein ärztlicher Kunstfeher.